


When 3 become 1

by guety



Category: Number24 (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, VERY light bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guety/pseuds/guety
Summary: Ibuki loves his boyfriends. So much, that he can endure being tied to the bed while they make out in front of him, if that's the game they're playing tonight.
Relationships: Yuzuki Natsusa/Ueoka Ibuki/Shingyouji Seiichirou
Comments: 19
Kudos: 109





	When 3 become 1

**Author's Note:**

> If there still a number24 fandom? I love writing threesomes and I had a lot of fun writing this fic, so I hope you guys enjoy it as well!

Seiichirou and Natsusa always kiss as if they were completely in sync, like they know exactly what the other wants, how much tongue to use, where to put their hands. It’s a kiss that goes beyond just sexy or romantic, so aesthetically pleasing that becomes almost a work of art. Ibuki will never get tired of watching them kiss. He’s still getting used to the fact that he doesn’t need to feel guilty for finding it hot.

He’d like to participate instead of just watch, but it’s pretty hard in his current condition. 

“How long do I have to be tied?” he asks, struggling against the binds that tie him to the bed. This has been going on for quite a while, and he’s starting to be tired of just watching.

“Until I say so,” Natsusa replies, giving him a sharp look as if he thought Ibuki was dumb. “I thought that was obvious but maybe it was too hard for you to understand?”

Ibuki can’t help but sigh. Natsusa seems to be in the mood for bullying him - even more than usual - but well, whatever. It’s not like he’s uncomfortable and, if he really needed to be untied, he could just say his safeword and his boyfriends would release him immediately. He can be a bit more patient for the time being. Natsusa and Seiichirou will make it worth the wait. 

Still, as nice as the view in front of him is, it’s pretty frustrating to only be able to watch and not touch, especially as Seiichirou takes off Natsusa’s underwear and makes him lie next to Ibuki, spreading his legs. He hears the sound of a bottle of lube being uncapped, and then some slick noises - Seiichirou must be fingering Natsusa. Natsusa lets out something in between a sigh and a moan, letting his head fall to the side so he’s facing Ibuki. He’s close, but not enough to kiss, which only makes Ibuki more frustrated. Natsusa is wearing Ibuki’s replica uniform t-shirt - which apparently belongs to Natsusa now - and nothing else. It makes Ibuki oddly possessive to see Natsusa come undone while wearing Ibuki’s clothes, but it’s a shame he’s not entirely naked. He’s thinner now than he used to be when he still played rugby, but Ibuki really likes his body nonetheless. 

Seiichirou’s face disappears between Natsusa’s legs, making him moan. Damn, Ibuki really wishes he could get a better look, Seiichirou looks amazing with a dick in his mouth. But for the moment he’ll have to settle with looking at Natsusa’s face, which isn’t bad at all. 

“You’re so cute, Natsusa,” he says, “you look like you’re feeling really good.”

“Are you trying to tease me, Ibuki-senpai?” Natsusa frowns at him, which looks pretty adorable combined with the flush spreading down his cheeks. “It’s not very effective when you’re tied to the bed with a raging hard-on.”

“I’m just being honest,”

“He’s right, you’re cute,” Seiichirou adds from Natsusa’s crotch. 

“Sei, don’t take his side,”

“I don’t take sides,” Seiichirou takes Natsusa into his mouth again, which stops Natsusa’s protests, being too busy moaning to say anything. He really looks so good, Natsusa is adorable when he’s coming undone like that instead of being his usual tyrannical self - not like Ibuki doesn’t love Natsusa’s sadistic, quick-witted self as well.

Ibuki tries to turn around to face Natsusa properly and take a better look, which is pretty complicated with the ties that bind him. Natsusa has his eyes half-lidded, his lips slightly parted as he gasps and moans in response to Seichiirou’s licks and caresses. He’s keeping one hand on Seiichirou’s head, gently guiding his movements, and seems to be using the other one to play with his nipples under the t-shirt. Seeing him like this is damn hot, and Ibuki finds himself pointlessly trying to rub his dick with his legs, desperate for some release. Natsusa seems to notice, and he opens his eyes to look at him. 

“You seem pretty desperate, Ibuki senpai, are you okay?”

“I am desperate. It’s pretty hard to endure seeing you two have fun without me, you know?”

“Aw, poor Senpai,” Natsusa says in a tone that indicates he doesn't feel any pity. He turns to face Ibuki as well as he can with Seiichirou pinning his legs, and traces a finger over Ibuki’s torso. Ibuki is so touch-starved after having watched Seiichirou and Natsusa make out all evening that he finds himself letting out a loud gasp, his body trembling. “Wow, you really are desperate.”

“And whose fault is that?”

Natsusa opens his mouth to reply, but apparently, Seiichirou does something very right at that precise moment, because whatever he was about to say dissolves into a high-pitched moan. 

“You seem pretty desperate too, Natsusa,”

Natsusa glares at him. “You know, Senpai, I was thinking of taking pity on you, but since you can still be so sassy I guess you don’t need it after all.”

“Aw, come on Natsusa, do I have to beg for you to touch me?”

“Maybe,” Natsusa puts on a fake thoughtful expression, “what do you think, Sei? Should we make Ibuki-senpai beg?”

Seiichirou’s face emerges between Natsusa’s legs, his mouth glistening wet with spit and precum. “Sure.”

“Seiichirou!”

Natsusa gets on all fours right over Ibuki, smiling mischievously. “So? Do you want me to touch you, Ibuki-senpai?”

“You know I do.”

“You won’t convince Natsu just with that,” Seiichirou says matter-of-factly, as he positions himself behind Natsusa. Ibuki can’t see what he’s doing, but judging by Natsusa's pleased face and knowing Seiichirou, he’s giving good use to his mouth and fingers. 

“What should I say, then? Oh, almighty Natsusa-sama, would you please be so kind as to touch me?” 

“That would be a good start,” Natsusa says. He’s so close that Ibuki can feel his body heat. “I’m not impressed by the sarcasm, tho.”

“Natsusaaaaa,” he whines, “please just touch me already.”

“Well, since you said ‘please’...” Natsusa’s fingers brush against Ibuki’s collarbone very, very faintly. He then traces over Ibuki’s ribs one by one, slowly. It’s torture. 

“Natsusa,” he complains sharply, trying to sound decisive and commanding. Natsusa’s eyes tell him he doesn’t feel intimidated. 

“You asked me to touch you, and I’m touching you. If that’s not what you want, you’ll have to be more specific.”

“Natsusa, touch my dick already. Please.”

“Hmm, let me think about it… Nope. But I will let you watch while Sei fucks me.”

“Seiichirou is getting all the fun today,” he laments, although he doesn’t really mind that much. Watching Sei giving pleasure to Natsusa is quite amazing by itself, he’ll have masturbation material for weeks. 

“I might let you fuck me too if you behave, tho,” Natsusa adds.

“Am I not behaving already?”

“Not really,” Sei intervenes, “Natsu, hold onto Ibuki-san and raise your hips.”

Natsusa takes off his t-shirt and does as told, placing his hands on Ibuki’s chest, his knees firmly planted on each side of Ibuki’s body. He raises his butt, lowering his chest and letting it rest on Ibuki’s. Now that he’s completely naked, Ibuki can finally feel Natsusa’s skin on his own. He’s slightly cooler than Ibuki, which feels pretty nice. He loves this close proximity, even if it’s not nearly as much as Ibuki would want. 

Seiichirou places his hands on Natsusa’s waist, straightening his back. Natsusa sighs, his face twisting in a frustrated pout. “Sei, don’t tease me.” Ibuki can’t see what Seiichirou is doing, but he can figure it out from Natsusa’s reaction. Seiichirou likes to rub his dick between Natsusa’s buttcheeks, likes to take his time before fucking the light out of their boyfriend. 

“I’m not teasing,” Seiichirou rebuts, “I’m putting it in now.” With just that as a warning, he thrusts in, burying himself inside Natsusa. Natsusa moans loudly, digging his nails into Ibuki’s chest.

“Don’t be too rough with Natsusa,” Ibuki says affectionately, basking on Natsusa’s adorable face. 

“Sorry, Natsu,” Seiichirou’s voice is as monotone as usual, but Ibuki can hear the tenderness in it. “Ibuki-san, please kiss Natsu for me, I can’t reach from here.”

“Sure,” he gives Natsusa a sloppy kiss on the cheek, since he can’t reach his lips easily. “Poor Natsusa, Seiichirou’s dick is huge, isn’t it? You can kiss me if it’s too much.”

“I can take it,” Natsusa pouts. 

“Sure you can,” Ibuki nuzzles Natsusa’s neck, leaving a trail of soft kisses, “you do like it a bit rough. But you love it when we’re tender too, don’t you?”

“Stop with that playboy talk, aaah, already,” Natsusa is doing his best to sound stern, but it doesn’t really work when he can barely talk without moaning.

“Does it feel good, Natsu?” Seiichirou asks, pounding into Natsusa rhythmically. His face seems calm and almost as inexpressive as usual, but his breath is labored and a slight blush covers his cheeks. Ibuki can tell from experience that he’s enjoying this, no matter how neutral his expression might seem. 

“Yessss,” Natsusa moans from somewhere next to Ibuki’s ear. 

“He looks like he’s feeling super good, Seiichirou,” Ibuki lets him know, “he’s even got tears on his eyes.”

“That’s good,” Seiichirou gives him something that could almost be classified as a smile, the kind of soft expression he only shows to Natsusa and Ibuki. “Natsu, can I go faster?”

“Yes,” Natsusa braces himself, holding onto Ibuki’s shoulders, “go harder, Sei.”

Seiichirou picks up the pace, and Natsusa moves his hips to meet up Seiichirou’s thrusts, rubbing his dick against Ibuki’s. His movements are rough, desperate, but it feels damn good. Ibuki is so desperate for contact, so pent up, that he almost comes right there. He has to bite his lip and take a deep breath to calm down and make sure he doesn’t climax too soon - it’d be a waste and Natsusa would never let him live it down. 

“You’re so wet,” he whispers on Natsusa’s ear, “you’re covering me on precum.”

“You’re, nghh, wet too, Senpai,” Natsusa groans, “ah, Sei, right there,”

“Well, I can’t help it, you’re too sexy.” He rolls his hips up to meet Natsusa’s movements, eliciting a high-pitched moan from him. Natsusa opens his mouth as if he was going to reply, but the only thing that comes out of his mouth is a long drawn moan and he clings to Ibuki so hard it’ll probably leave a mark. 

Seiichirou keeps fucking Natsusa harder and faster, making a mess out of him. Natsusa seems to have completely lost the ability to be sarcastic or even talk at all, able only to moan and rub himself on Ibuki’s abdomen. Seiichirou doesn't normally talk much during sex so he’s pretty quiet too, just occasionally groaning Natsusa and Ibuki’s names. Ibuki counterbalances their silence by murmuring sweet nothings in Natsusa’s ear and talking dirty to Seiichirou, describing Natsusa’s expressions to him. He would love to have his hands free so he could hub Natsusa close and jerk him off while Seiichirou fucks him, but the way Natsusa is rubbing himself against Ibuki so desperately feels pretty great too. Both of his boyfriends seem pretty far gone, so he’s not surprised when Seiichirou announces he’s close.

“Come inside me, Sei,” Natsusa pleads.

“Yes,” it’s all Seiichirou replies, pulling Natsusa close to thrust deep into him.

“Ibuki-senpai, look at Sei,” Natsusa calls to him, his voice high-pitched and weak, “look at his face while he comes inside me,”

“Yes,” Ibuki says as well, and pays close attention to Seiichirou’s handsome face as he closes his eyes and reaches his climax, calling Natsusa’s name. After a final thrust, Seiichirou pulls out and lets Natsusa go, making him gently fall on Ibuki’s chest.

“Well that was hot,” Ibuki says, enjoying the feeling of Natsusa’s body on him, so warm and soft.

“Thanks,” Seiichirou politely replies, lying down on the bed beside Ibuki. 

“So, is it my turn yet?” Ibuki asks, kissing Natsusa’s hair. 

“You’re so eager, Ibuki-senpai, shouldn’t you be more patient at your age?”

“Natsusa, you do know I’m barely a year older than you, right?”

Natsusa ignores Ibuki’s last comment. “Well you more or less behaved, so I guess you deserve a reward, Senpai. We’ll even untie you if you ask nicely.”

Ibuki sighs. Natsusa was being so cute just a moment ago. “Will you please untie me?”

Natsusa grins. “Alright, Sei, will you do the honors?”

“Sure,”

While Seiichirou is busy untying the rope that binds Ibuki to the bed, Natsusa starts to finally touch him properly. He takes his time, slowly tracing Ibuki’s muscles with his tongue and running circles with the pad of his thumb over the glans of Ibuki’s cock, smearing precum all over it. His caresses are soft, but precise. He knows Ibuki’s body perfectly well, knows all the places where he’s more sensitive, and uses that knowledge to give him just the right amount of pleasure so it feels more frustrating than stimulating. Overall, the effect is quite maddening, making him crave the soft wetness of Natsusa’s ass so much it feels like he could die if he doesn’t get to fuck him soon. However, he knows Natsusa won’t be able to keep that slow pace for long either. Even if he’s trying his best to appear calm, Ibuki knows Natsusa as well as Natsusa knows him, and he knows he must be quite frustrated himself. After all, he didn’t get to cum yet, so he must be pretty desperate to get Ibuki’s cock inside of him and scratch that itch away. 

After a couple of minutes of Seiichirou fumbling with the ropes, Ibuki finally feels his hands free. “Natsu, I’m done.”

“Let me see,” Natsusa holds Ibuki’s wrists, gently rubbing them, “does it hurt, Senpai? Are your fingers numb?”

“Not at all,” he takes Natsusa’s hands in his and kisses him in the knuckles, “can I fuck you already? You must be quite frustrated too, I bet Seiichirou kept you right on the edge.”

“Don’t get so cocky just because we untied you, Ibuki-senpai,” Natsusa straddles him, guiding Ibuki’s dick towards his entrance. “If anything, I’ll be the one using you for my pleasure.” He lowers himself, taking in Ibuki’s dick all at once. 

“Fuck, Natsusa,” he’s burning inside, and so wet with Seiichirou’s cum that Ibuki slides in smoothly. It’s so arousing to be inside Natsusa right after Seiichirou has had his way with him, to be able to feel Seiichirou’s cum all around him, so warm, helping him to fuck Natsusa. 

“Does it feel good, Ibuki-senpai?”

“You know it does,”

“Well, don’t come too fast,” Natsusa says with a naughty grin, “that would be pretty disappointing.”

“When have I ever disappointed you?” he returns the smile, placing his hands on Natsusa’s waist, encouraging him to move. Natsusa takes the hint and starts rocking his hips up and down, rubbing Ibuki’s dick against the stop where it feels best for him.

“I could think of, ah, quite a few times just this past week,” Natsusa doesn’t beat around the bush and goes at it quite fast and hard since the beginning, clearly aiming to push Ibuki to the limit.

“Damn, you look so good,” Ibuki murmurs, already feeling short of breath, “doesn’t he, Seiichirou?”

“Yeah, you’re so cute, Natsu,” Seiichirou gets closer, resting his head on Ibuki’s shoulder.

“You’re dripping so much,” Ibuki continues, “your dick looks like it really wants to be touched. Doesn’t Natsusa have a cute dick, Seiichirou?”

“He does,”

“Ibuki-senpai,” Natsusa glares at him, “it’s enough having to endure your cheap casanova dirty talk, please don’t also wrap Sei into it.”

“We're just being honest,” Ibuki gives him his best seductive smile, “you should try that sometimes, you tsundere. Don’t you want Seiichirou to touch you? You should ask him.”

“He doesn’t have to ask,” Seiichirou returns, sitting on the bed next to Natsusa. As usual, he goes straight to the point, wasting no time to take Natsusa’s dick in his hand and start pumping it with fast, precise strokes. Ibuki kind of wishes he would have teased Natsusa a bit more first, but well, that direct and straightforward personality of his is part of why Ibuki is in love with him.

“Does it feel good, being touched by Seiichirou?” he has to make quite an effort to keep his voice steady and sound more or less calm, when he’s really losing his mind, wanting nothing but to grab Natsusa and pound him hard. But he knows Natsusa enjoys this game of teasing each other, of seeing who can get the other to get completely undone first, and he doesn’t want to give it up too soon. Especially not now that he’s winning thanks to Seiichirou’s help. “You look like you’re having a great time.”

“That’s thanks to Sei, not, ah, not you,” Natsusa moans, moving his hips faster, “are you planning on making me do all the work, Senpai?”

“I was under the impression that you didn’t want me to move,”

“I’ll let you move if you say ‘please’,” Natsusa replies with a smirk.

Ibuki has to smile. He knows Natsusa is dying for Ibuki to fuck him hard, but he just won’t say it. Another day, Ibuki would love to tease him until Natsusa is the one begging for it, but that’s not the game they’re playing today. Today, Natsusa wants him to be the one to give up first, and Ibuki wants to do whatever Natsusa wants. 

“Fine, fine,” he relents, stroking Natsusa’s inner thighs, “may I fuck you hard? Please?”

“Sei, what do you, ah, think?”

“I want to see how Ibuki-san fucks you,”

“Fine, then you can, aaaah!” Ibuki doesn’t let him finish, grabbing his waist and ramming into him hard. He knows Natsusa likes it deep. “You idiot, ah, I didn’t, ah,” Natsusa seems unable to form a whole phrase, which is exactly how Ibuki wants to see him. 

“You’re so hot,” Ibuki groans, the brutal pace making him breathless, “both of you.”

“Senpai,” Natsusa sobs, clinging to Seiichirou, “Sei, ah,”

“You, ngh, you feel so great, Natsusa,” he’s so hot and tight, sucking him in every time he moves, “do you like my dick?”

“You’re such an arrogant, shallow, ahh,” Natsusa’s moans are so delicious, Ibuki can only think of making him moan more and more, “ah, Sei, not so fast, I’m gonna,”

“Natsu is about to come,” Seiichirou announces. It’s not as if Ibuki hasn’t noticed himself, but it’s still pretty hot hearing Seiichirou say it. 

“Then let’s come together,” Ibuki goes as fast as he can, rubbing against that spot that Natsusa loves. 

“Ibuki, ah, senpai, I’m gonna,” Natsusa trembles, his hips shaking in synch with Ibuki and Seiichirou’s movements.

“Yeah, make me come,” Ibuki whispers tenderly, “let’s come together, you want to come in Seiichirou’s hand, don’t you?”

“Yes, I’m, aah,” with one last cry, Natsusa comes, his hot, white cum painting Ibuki’s chest. He squeezes all around Ibuki while climaxing, his insides pulsating, taking Ibuki right to the edge until he can’t take it anymore. He shoots his load inside Natsusa, delighted with the sensation of his cum mixing with Seiichirou’s inside their lovely, adorable boyfriend. 

Slowly, Natsusa pulls out and lets himself fall on Ibuki’s chest.

“I love you, Ibuki-senpai,” he mumbles, hugging Ibuki tight and leaving kisses all over his neck, “you too, Sei. I love you. 

“I love you too,” Ibuki smiles. Natsusa only gets so cuddly after sex, when he’s still in a post-coital daze and all his defenses are down, making him more honest than usual. Ibuki hugs him close, wrapping his right arm around him, and gestures for Seiichirou to lie down on his left side. “Seiichirou too. I love you both.”

“Same here,” Seiichirou lies down next to Ibuki, gently brushing the hair out of Natusa’s forehead.

“Aah, that felt so good,” Ibuki sighs, “right, Natsusa?”

Natsusa responds with a grunt. Ibuki notices that he’s not moving, his breath becoming slow and steady. 

“Hey, don’t sleep like that,” Ibuki shakes Natsusa’s shoulder lightly, “you’ll hurt your neck,”

“It’s fine, be a good pillow and stop talking,”

“You need to clean up too,” Ibuki adds. Damn, Natsusa is so cute like this. 

“Then carry me to the shower, Senpai,” Natsusa demands, dragging his words sleepily. He clings to Ibuki even more, as if saying he won’t go to the shower if that means having to let Ibuki go. 

Ibuki and Seiichirou share a smile. Even when he’s half-asleep, Natsusa is still a little tyrant. It’s so cute, in its own weird way.

“Fine, fine,”

Between him and Seiichirou, they manage to give Natsusa a shower despite his absolute lack of cooperation - he just stands there and lets his boyfriends wash him - and more or less clean themselves up as well. 

By the time they get to bed, Natsusa has completely passed out in Ibuki’s arms. Even after he softly drops him on the mattress, Natsusa still clings to Ibuki, rubbing his face on his chest.

“Lately Natsusa is so affectionate after sex,” he comments, caressing Natsusa’s hair, “it’s a shame he’s only like this when he’s asleep.”

“Natsu missed you when you were gone,”

“Yeah,” Natsusa will never say it out loud, but Ibuki knows. He was such an idiot. Even now, wherever he sees Natsusa’s scar, he feels guilty. He can’t help feeling unworthy of having these two wonderful boyfriends, unworthy of their unconditional love. But now he knows that running away won’t make anything better.

“I missed you too,” Seiichirou adds.

“I know,” Ibuki smiles and leans on to kiss Seiichirou. “Well, let’s go to bed. I bet Natsusa will bully me five times more than usual tomorrow, so I should get some rest.”

Seiichirou lets out the tiniest chuckle. "Yes, good night, Ibuki-san." He lies down by Natsusa's side and gives him a kiss on the temple. "Good night, Natsu."

Ibuki lies down as well, pulling Natsusa closer to his chest. "Good night"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> If you love number24 you're welcome to follow me on twitter @idrinkmyfriends


End file.
